The Stowaway
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: My older brother, John Smith, is going exploring to " The New World". I decide to sneak on the ship, not wanting him to leave me alone again. There, I meet the most amazing guy: Thomas Savage. My over protective brother hates me liking Thomas, but hates that I disobeyed the law and sneaked on to the ship even more. I guess that makes me The Stowaway.
1. Stay

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "Pocahontas". Only my OCs.**

_**A/N: **_**I'm starting this story because I love Pocahontas soooo much! Especially Thomas! ;) He's just so cute and he seemed a little lonely so I decided, "Hey! Why not make a story just for him! He could use a little lovin'!" Haha so yeah. i made this story. But I'm not stopping my other stories BTW.**

* * *

"John! Y-You can't go!" I yelled to my older brother, crying and pleading.

He got down to my level, hugging me tightly.

"I have to, Ash." He kissed me forehead, "I'm sorry." He apologized.

My older brother, John smith, was going off on an adventure to the New World tomorrow. He had just got home and I refused to have him leave again. Our mom left us and our father died. After that John began exploring more, leaving me home alone. This is the first time he's been home in months. He got here a few weeks ago and I don't want him to leave again. And the worst part is... Tomorrow's my 16th Birthday! How can I possibly have a good birthday without my brother?!

"Besides, I'm not leaving until tomorrow anyway." He said, reassuringly.

"B-But you just got here!" I exclaimed, sobbing.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh! Sweetheart I know, I know. And I'm sorry." He said, sitting me down on my small bed and holding me.

"B-But tomorrow's my-" He cut me off.

"Your 16th birthday. I know. How could I forget?" He said, kissing my cheek and sighed, "My little girl is turning into a women... And I can't believe I'm going to miss it." He sighed again, putting his head down. "I guess I'll have to give you your present early this year." He said, smirking at me. I squealed in excitement as he got up leaving the room for a few minutes. He came back with his hand behind his back.

"Close your eyes." He said and I did as told. I felt something really heavy being placed on my head and it slid down covering my eyes. "Okay... Open."

I opened my eyes and couldn't see a thing, "I've gone blind!" I exclaimed, freaking out. I heard John laugh and lift the thing from my head and I could see again. "Go take a look." He said. I got up slowly, making my way to my bedroom mirror, which was slightly cracked. I took a look at myself and saw a helmet on my head that looked just like John's.

I always wanted one of these so i can feel like an explorer because one day I'm going to explore just like my brother.

I squealed in excitement, turning back to John. I ran towards him, giving him a huge hug and we fell on to the bed.

He laughed, "I knew you'd liked it. I know you always wanted to be an explorer and now you are. You have the helmet to prove it." He said smiling t me. I smiled back.

"John, one day, do you think maybe I can... Explore with you?" I asked.

He looked at me with a serious face and I got scared he was going to say 'no'.

"Now why would I let you explore with me?" He said and I looked down, upset.

"... Instead of making you my first mate?" He said smiling again and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You mean it?" I asked.

He nodded, "Would I lie to you?" He said.

I smiled, shaking my head.

He smirked, "Well, I better get to sleep. I got a big day tomorrow. Good night, sweetie." He said and kissed my forehead tucking me in my bed.

"Oh, and happy birthday." He said and walked out my room,closing the door behind him.

I smiled as I felt my helmet still on my head. I love my brother so much, he knows me so well.

I'm gonna miss him so much when he has to leave tomorrow...

That's why I'm finally going to put my plan into action...


	2. The Stowaway

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "Pocahontas". Only my OCs.**

* * *

**John's POV**

I woke up and yawned. I stood up from my bed, grabbing my already packed bag for the expedition, and walked out my room towards Ashley's room. I knocked on her door and heard her say tiredly, "Come in..." I smiled, walking into my little sister's room.

I sat at the edge of her bed and smiled t her as she looked at me with those big, brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm about to leave, sweetie. I just wanted to say good-bye and for you to know that I love you... I don't think I ever tell you that enough." I sad, setting my stuff down and hugging her. She giggled.

"You say that at least every five seconds... Well when you're home, anyway." She sighed.

I chuckled, "I know I'm gone a lot but how about this... My next adventure, You and me. Together. Sailing the seas. We'll be in charge of a crew and everything!" I said. She giggled and nodded.

"I can't wait! Now you should go. I think they're about to set sail." she said. I looked ta her.

"Wow, someone's quick to get rid of me." i said.

"No! I just know how important these things are to you." She said, smiling... A little to innocently.

I looked at her, suspiciously, "Riiight... Well I guess I should get going now. Bye sweetie. I love you." I said and kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time. I picked up my bag and walked out her room the front door of our tiny house.

"John, wait!" I heard someone call from behind me just as I saw the Susan Constant ship up ahead. I looked behind me, only to be almost tackled by a huge hug from my little sister.

"I love you too." She said and got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. I smiled as she got on her feet, looking back at me.

"Go back home. I'll see you soon, sweat heart... And Happy Birthday." I said and gave her one last hug. She smiled once more at me and turned around, making her way back. I watched her leave until she was out of sight. I sighed, missing her already.

I made my way over to the ship, dodging the people in the large crowd.

"Captain John Smith, are you coming on this voyage too?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up and saw 2 men and one fairly young boy who looked around Ashley's age, leaning against the edge of the ship.

I smirked at them, "That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun." I said as I stepped on to a cannon the other crew men were lifting and it flew me up into the air and on to the ship. I walked over to them, "What are your names?" I asked.

"Ben." The dark-haired one with after shave said.

"Lon." The red-head with long hair said.

"I-I'm Thomas. Pleased to meet you, Captain Smith. I've heard many stories about you." The young boy, Thomas, said.

I smiled, "Pleased to meet you to, Thomas. Now what all have you heard?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, only how you're the best! I've heard a lot about your sister to sir, Ashley Smith. Well, I've never seen her before, but, boy! I've heard she's a real beauty!" He exclaimed, in a daze. I stiffened at that. "I've heard about her... Long, flowing blonde hair. Her, sparkling blue eyes that just pierce through you, making you just want to melt... Her tight, curvy body that-" I cut him off right there.

"Okay, son. I really don't want to hear about the pornographic thoughts young men have about my sister... And you better not have any about her either... Or else. Do you know what I mean, Thomas?" I threatened, putting an arm around him. He looked frightened by me.

His face turned cherry red, "O-Of course not, captain... I-I mean I would never.. I mean I've never even seen... Well... I don't think like- Well uhm-" Ben cut Thomas off.

"What he means is... He respects and understands what you said, Captain." He said, putting a hand over Thomas' mouth to silence him. I looked at Thomas and he nodded vigorously, still blushing. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I'm keeping an eye on this kid.

"I just wish I could've spent today with her. It's her birthday today, you know." I informed them, sighing.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Captain, but how old is she turning?" Thomas asked, curiously.

"16." I said. I saw his eyes light up, happily. "How old are you, Thomas?" I asked.

"18, Captain." He said.

(A/N: I honestly don't know his real age, I'm just guessing that's how old he was.)

"You're pretty young to be on this voyage, aren't you Thomas?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes, Captain, I know." He replied, sighing.

"Call me, John." I said and he nodded, vigorously.

Just then, Ratcliffe came out his carriage, over dressed obviously, and smirked as he made his way up to the deck of the ship and everybody cheered for him and all the men went to the front of the ship to greet him.

I strutted my way over to the back of the ship and leaned on the mast and thought about my sister, hoping to God she was okay.

* * *

**During The Storm...**

I ran up to help the other Englishmen to help with the flags.

"John! Get down here! The canons are breaking loose!" I heard Thomas, yell from below.

I quickly jumped down there to help them with the canons.

"Reef the topsails! Steady on your course!" I commanded the men and the obeyed. "It's alright Thomas! We'll get her tied off!" I said, helping him.

Just then, a humongous wave came, almost drowning the whole ship. A barrel rolled over to Thomas and I and I heard a loud, feminism scream. I stopped everything as the scream reminded me of Ashley. The barrel rolled off the edge of the ship, breaking it, and I heard the scream get louder. I finished tying the canons and looked overboard.

"HELP!" I heard a girl scream I looked around through the storm and saw something floating in the waters, waving their arms around. It was...

MY SISTER?!

"GIRL OVERBOARD! Wait... What?" Said another Englishman.

I didn't waste any time. I quickly wrapped a rope around me, "PULL THE PIN! NOW!" I yelled to any of the men. "Aye sir." One of them said said.

I quickly ran off the ship into the ocean and storm, not a single thought of it. I dived into the water and swam for my sister. I quickly grabbed her wet body before she drowned. As the men pulled the rope, trying to get us back on deck, we got pulled under water a few times. I held my breath, determined to get my sister out of this storm and safe with me...

Until I kill her for sneaking on this ship.

Thomas, Lon and Ben finally got us up on deck. Ashley got on her hands and knees, coughing like crazy as Thomas wrapped a blanket around her.

"Well... That was refreshing.." I said, sarcastically.

I eyed my sister and glared at her, "Now... Would you like to explain to me what on earth you are doing here?!" I exclaimed, standing up, furiously.

She continued to cough and Thomas got on his knees, wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up at me, upset.

"I missed you." She said to me as Thomas helped her up, his arms still wrapped around her, unnecessarily. I felt anger wash over me as I saw the way he looked at her with his arms around her. I directed my glare towards him and he blushed, getting the message, and quickly moved his arms off of Ashley.

I looked back at Ashley and sighed, "I can't even believe you." I said, shaking my head. She looked down, sadly.

"... But I've missed you too..." I said and hugged her. I glanced at Thomas and saw him go a little red with anger and looked away from us.

"Trouble on deck?" We all heard someone asked. Ashley and I released from our hug and looked over and saw Ratcliffe, his dog Percy, and Wiggins.

"Who is... This... This _girl_? Women aren't allowed on deck!" Ratcliffe asked and Percy barked.

Ashley looked a little scared and nuzzled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"She's my _sister!_" I said and slightly glared, knowing he wouldn't mind a woman being here after that.

I noticed Thomas relax at this as well.

Ratcliffe narrowed his eyes at me, "Well then... Thank heaven's she's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Smith." He said and walked away and I thanked him. Ratcliffe walked down the stairs to the main deck and started talking to all the men.

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom... Prosperity...The adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!" He said and we all went back to what we were doing.

"So, Smith... Are you going to introduce us to this pretty young lady?" Lon asked.

"Men, this is my younger sister, Ashley... Who is also punished when we get home." i said, glaring at her.

She looked down, sheepishly.

"Pleased to meet you, My Lady. I am Sir Benjamin." Ben said, bowing.

Ashley giggled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Pleased to meet you, my good man." She said, jokingly and curtsied.

I had to chuckle at that.

"Sir Lon at your service, Madame." Lon said, grabbing her hand a shaking it a little to quickly and roughly.

"Alright, Lon. We don't want her to break something." I said, releasing his grip from her hand.

I turned to Thomas, waiting for him to introduce himself, and he was standing there awkwardly, holding his hat.

"I-I'm Thomas. Thomas Savage..." He said, nervously.

Ashley turned to him and froze. They locked eyes for a second and I noticed my sister's cheeks turn a soft pink color. She looked down, nervously.

"Uhm... Pleased to meet you T-Thomas," She stuttered, blushing, "I-I'm Ashley-" He cut her off.

"Oh, Trust me, madame. I know exactly who you are. You're Ashley Smith. I've heard a lot about you and your brother. I mean, It's pretty easy to tell you're related... I mean you're so beautiful and- No wait! I don't mean that your brother was... Well not that he's not... But uhm- I mean... You certainly are quite gorgeous... But he's- Uhm... Uh- and... Uhm! Oh, Jesus!" He exclaimed, putting his hands to his face, embarrassed.

The men laughed at Thomas and his stuttering and I eyed him weirdly.

My sister giggled, "It's okay Thomas... Your stuttering is actually... Really cute." She said and winked.

Thomas looked at her, mouth open, and looked away, blushing madly.

I looked between them, confused to what was going on.

I'm keeping an eye on that boy...

And our little stowaway.


	3. They're Just People

******__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything from "Pocahontas". Only my OCs.**

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"I-I'm Thomas. Thomas Savage..." He said, nervously.

I turned to him. He was the man... Or uhm boy who helped me earlier. He was fairly young to be on this voyage. He looked around my age. I got a good look at him and froze. He was really- scratch that- _**extremely**_cute. As I looked into his beautiful eyes, it was hard to look away.

We locked eyes for a second and I could feel my cheeks get hot and looked down, nervously.

"Uhm... Pleased to meet you T-Thomas," I stuttered, blushing, "I-I'm Ashley-" He cut me off.

"Oh, Trust me, madame. I know exactly who you are. You're Ashley Smith. I've heard a lot about you and your brother. I mean, It's pretty easy to tell you're related... I mean you're so beautiful and- No wait! I don't mean that your brother was... Well not that he's not... But uhm- I mean... You certainly are quite gorgeous... But he's- Uhm... Uh- and... Uhm! Oh, Jesus!" He exclaimed, putting his hands to his face, embarrassed.

The men laughed at Thomas and his stuttering and I noticed John eyeing him weirdly.

I giggled, "It's okay Thomas... Your stuttering is actually... Really cute." I said and winked.

I noticed John looking between us, suspiciously.

"Ashley!" John said and I looked at him, reluctantly breaking eye contact with Thomas.

"Yes?" I said.

"I'll deal with you later... Right now I need you to... Just stay out the way please." He said, trying to be as nice as he could be.

My smile faltered and I looked down, "Oh... Uhm... Okay. I-I can do that..." I said, sadly feeling, useless.

"Uhm... You can help John and I with the canon... That is if you want, Ashley." Thomas said, scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Tommy." I said as he and John made their way over to the canon and I sat on it in front of Thomas as he picked up the rope.

He chuckled, "Tommy?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes. You're Tommy and John's, Johnny." I explained.

I heard John groan, "I told you not to call me that or else I'll call you..." I cut him off, "Don't!" I glared.

"Ash-Ash." He said and smirked at me.

I groaned and Thomas laughed and I froze. I love the sound of his laugh.

"So Tommy..." I said, changing the subject, "What are you going to do once we reach the New World?" I asked.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, blushing. The moment was ruined as I felt something hit me in the back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, looking at John who rolled his eyes. I glared at him and picked up the rope he threw at me, handing it to Thomas.

He took it, chuckling, "This New World's going to be great! I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him." he said.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Thomas. Leave the savages to me." John jumped in. I glared at him, "Don't call them that." I said.

"What? Savages? What's wrong with the word?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, I forgot. She doesn't like the word 'Savages'." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Why not?" Thomas asked me.

"They're not... 'Savages'... They're just... People." I explained as John grabbed the other end of the rope and rolled the canon (Along with me) over to the edge of the ship.

Thomas looked deep in thought, "You know, I never thought of it that way." He said and smiled at me, as he finished tying the ropes, causing me to blush. I couldn't help but glance at his arm and noticed his biceps flex as he pulled the knot in the rope tighter. I bit my lip, starring a bit at his muscular arm.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked at saw an angry looking John and I blushed. "Well, if you're done staring at Thomas now, Ashley," John said and I noticed Thomas blushing hard at this, "you and I have some things to discuss." John finished, talking to Thomas that time. I glared at John for being so mean to Thomas.

"Tommy, can you help me down?" I asked.

He turned a deep shade of red, "Uhm... Uh- Sure" He stuttered, putting his hands gently on my waist, and I steadied myself by placing my hands on his chest. Thomas helped me down from the canon and on to my feet. I smiled at him and he smiled at me, blushing and I bit my lip. We both looked down and noticed my hands were still o his chest and his around my waist. We blushed, removing our hand from each other.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, walking away, leaning on a the pile of barrels. I sighed embarrassed.

"Smith, do you think they'll give us much trouble?" Lon asked and I knew he meant... The... people.

"Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them!" Ben exclaimed, taking a feather and putting it on the mop, tickling my neck with it, purposely and I giggled stepping back, but hit my back on something tall and hard. I turned and came face to chest with Thomas. I looked at his face and we both blushed as I back up, embarrassed again.

_"We'll kill ourselves an injun" _The Englishmen sang.

_"Or maybe two or three" _John sang along, throwing me a sword.

I gladly took it, spinning around, chopping off the top of the mop and it landed on Ben's head. I handed John the sword again and he poked a hole through a barrel with his sword.

_"We're stalwart men and bold Of the Virginia Company" _They all sang together, getting a cup full of whatever the liquid was that cam out of that barrel, but Ben got 2. He came up to me, handing me one, "Have a load off, Smith!" He said, and I took the cup of whatever this stuff was.

As I was about to take a sip, someone took the cup out my hands.

"You're not allowed to drink this!" John said, holding my cup away from me.

I groaned, "How was I suppose to know?! I don't even know what it is!" I said.

The Englishmen laugh. John and I glared at them and the shut up.

"It's wine. Something I've done a good job of keeping away from you." John said, chugging the 'wine' down. I glared at him as he drank my drink and the other Englishmen just cheered him on.

"Thomas!" John yelled and Thomas looked at him.

"Let's go have that talk boy..." John said, patting him on the back and the started climbing up the net towards the Crow's nest.

I watched as Thomas followed John up there.

I couldn't help as my eyes traveled down, glancing at Thomas' butt...

I realized what I was doing and quickly looked away.


	4. Finally Arriving

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own anything from "Pocahontas". Only my OCs.**

* * *

**Thomas' POV**

"What do you suppose the new world will look like?" I asked John as we climbed towards the Crows nest.

"Like all the others, I suppose. I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Thomas. What could possibly be different about this one?" John asked as we stood inside the crow's nest.

"Well... For one, your sister's here... That will definitely make a huge difference." I pointed out.

John chuckled, "Yes, I suppose it will... Speaking of my sister... What do you think of her?" He asked.

I couldn't stop the blush creeping on my cheeks and I looked down at my shoes, "Well... What do you mean? As your sister, your friend, your-" He interrupted me.

"No. Just, what do you think of her?" He clarified.

"Honestly, John?"

"Honestly." He said.

I took a deep breath, "She is the most beautiful girl... Woman... Lady, I've ever seen in my life." I answered.

He chuckled, "She is something, isn't she? I just can't believe she actually snuck on this ship! And then almost got herself killed in the process!" He exclaimed, putting his face in his hands.

"She just missed you that's all." I explained.

"And I missed her to! That doesn't mean she can just sneak on to ships when she feels like! It's against the law for a woman to explore!" He said, angrily, "When we get home she is in so much trouble!"

I looked at him, "Just, go easy on her, John... She had a good reason." I said, calming him down.

"You're right. She did... But still. I'm older, I make the rules. I told her to stay home and she disobeyed me! She's so disobedient." He said.

I thought for a second, "Don't you mean, Free-Spirited." I corrected.

He chuckled, "Exactly..."

I looked down and searched for Ashley. When I found her I couldn't help but stare at her even though she looked tiny from way up here... You can still see her beauty, even from miles away.

"You fancy her? Don't you, Thomas?" John asked.

"I don't even know her!" I said, smiling.

He smirked, "Yet, you're always staring at her." He said and I blushed.

"Thomas..." John sighed, loosing his smirk. My smile dropped, knowing this wouldn't be good. "S-She's my little sister. I love her and I don't want to see her hurt, You know? I-I think its best if you just... Leave her alone." He said, not looking at me.

"B-But... I just... I thought-" He cut me off.

"I know. I'm sorry... It's just, I'm very protective of Ashley. When we're on this voyage, the last thing I need is for her to fall for someone. It's bad enough she's here in the first place." He said.

I nodded, disappointed, "Oh... Right. I-I get it."

"So just do me a favor... Stay away from Ashley. Please, Thomas." He said, looking at me.

I hesitated but nodded, looking down.

He smiled slightly, "Thank you, Thomas... Wait? What's that?" He said, looking out to the distance. I looked to and I saw something far ahead. I squinted my eyes and saw...

LAND!

"It's land! John! Finally, it's land!" I exclaimed. We both quickly climbed down the net and John went o Tell the Governor.

"Land! Thomas, Ben and Lon you're my crew! Assemble!" John demanded us and they started assembling a crew and he left towards Ratcliffe's quarters.

"TOMMY! TOMMY! LAND TOMMY! LAND!" I heard some yell. I knew it was Ashley and I smirked, turning towards her.

"Ashl- UMPH!" I grunted as she ran into my arms, hugging me tightly.

I couldn't help but smile and blush as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging back.

* * *

**John's POV**

"It's perfect, Governor. The water's deep enough, we can pull right up to shore. Hey there, Percy." I said, patting him on the head.

"Very well, then. Give the order." He commanded.

"Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go."

"About the natives, I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission." Ratcliffe said.

"Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle." I said, smirking.

"Right. That'll be all, Smith, there's a good man." Ratcliffe said, dismissing me.

"See ya, Percy." I said and petted the dog on the head again, leaving.

"oh and Smith!" Ratcliffe called for me to come back and I did.

"Keep that... Sister of yours out of the way and under control." He demanded, narrowing his eyes at me.

I nodded, understanding, "Will do, sir." I said and left.

When I left I saw Thomas and my sister wrapped up in each other's arms. I walked over to them and growled, clearing my throat.

"AHEM!"

They immediately let go of each other and looked at me, blushing.

"Thomas, what did we just talk about?" I said, angrily.

He blushed, "I'm going to help them with the boats... Bye, Ashley." He said, and slightly smiled at her, walking towards the other Englishmen, helping with the boats.

I turned to Ashley and she bit her lip and looked down, sheepishly.

"Stay away from him." I said.

She sighed, looking down, disappointed,"Yes, brother." She said.

I knew when she called me _brother_ instead of John, she meant what she said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry it's just... I don't want you getting hurt." I told her, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

She smiled, "I understand, _Johnny_." she said and I smirked.

"Go get in the boat, smarty" I said, playfully slapping her butt and she ran towards the boat, giggling.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Ben and Thomas dropped the boats and us 3 just stood there, staring at the beautifulscenery.

"It's incredible..." I said to them as we looked at the nature surrounding us.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it." Thomas said.

"It can look like Ratcliffe's knickers, for all I care, just as long as we get off this stinking boat." Ben said, coming towards us and dropping the latter off the side of the boat.

Thomas and I laughed.

"Come on, men!" John announced and I looked at him, eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes, "And _lady_! We didn't come all this way just to look at it." John said.

I waited for someone to go but they all just looked at me.

"Ladies first." Thomas said and I blushed, realizing they were waiting for me to go down before the others.

I nodded but then stopped as I stood in front of the latter. I looked down at what I was wearing: A short pink dress that stopped just above my knees. I blushed, not wanting to step on to the latter, knowing my dress would rise up.

Thomas noticed what the problem was and blushed, "Oh... Uhm, here, let me help you." He said, reaching for my waist, but John stopped him.

"Watch it." John warned Thomas.

I blushed, "He's just trying to help." I said.

John huffed, stepping back.

Thomas, reluctantly and easily, lifted me up by the waist and sat me on the edge of the ship. This made it easier for me to just go down the latter.

Soon Ben, John, Lon and Thomas got in the boat as well.

I was sitting next to Thomas as John stood in the boat, examining the scenery. Ben and Lon grabbed a paddle to row. Thomas sat next to me, grabbing one paddle and stopped me as I was about to grab the paddle next to me.

"I got it..." He whispered to me.

He sat closer to me so our legs were touching and reached behind me, grabbing the paddle.

I blushed, noticing how close we were to each other, feeling he fabric of his clothing against my bare leg.

Ben, Lon and Thomas started rowing as I just sat there, looking around the foggy forest and John stood in our moving boat, looking around as well.

Soon, we stopped and John got out. He grabbed my hands, helping me out the boat as well and we stood there for a second, examining the area.

"Let's go back to the ship. Everything seems clear here." John said and we went back to the ship.

* * *

**Back at the Ship...**

We made it back to the ship and The boys were pulling it to shore. I sat on the ground watching as Thomas as he used his muscles to pull the ship.

"Here, John. Tie off this end." Thomas said, handing the end of the ope to John. It fell on the hard ground an I looked and John wasn't there.

"John?" He said confused and I looked around for him but didn't see him.

I looked up and saw John climbing up a tall tree.

"He's up there." I told Thomas.

He looked up and saw John.

"What are you doing up there?" Thomas yelled to him.

"Getting a better look!" John yelled back.

Thomas sighed, shaking his head.

He went to tie the end himself.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Awe! That's cute! The little lady wants to help." Ben teased.

I glared at him, "I'm not that little..."

"Awe face it, girlie! You're little-er than Thomas here." Lon said, taking off Thomas' hat and ruffling his hair. Thomas rolled his eyes, snatching his hat back and putting it back on his head.

"_Little-er_ isn't even a word!" I shot back.

Ben and Thomas laughed at that and Lon blushed, glaring at me, playfully.

"JOHN! You better get down here! The governor's coming soon!" Thomas yelled to John.

"Alright! I'm coming!" He yelled back and came down.

* * *

**Soon...**

I had to stay on the ship in the governor's cabin with his dog, Percy, and Wiggins since all the men were out in front of the ship working.

"I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King James the first, and do so name this settlement Jamestown." I heard Ratcliffe say to all the Englishmen from outside and they cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir! Hurry now, Percy. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World." Wiggins said and came back to finish Percy's bath.

"Wiggins, do you like working for Ratcliffe?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

He looked at me and smiled that weird, yet polite smile, "Oh, yes! The governor is simply marvelous!" He exclaimed, while brushing Percy's feet, which the dog seemed to like.

"Excuse me one second, miss." Wiggins said to me, smiling.

I smiled back and he walked away.

I got up and went to get one of Percy's cherries from his bowl next to him. he growled as he noticed me reaching for one.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be such a baby." I said.

I reached for one again and he growled louder.

I glared at him and he glared back. I quickly took one and put it in my mouth, chewing it, loud enough so he could hear it. He turned to me and notice me eating his snacks.

"Haha!" I teased, taking another one and then another one and stuffing them in my mouth. He barked at me and I rolled my eyes, sitting back down.

A few moments later, I heard a splash from behind me.

I turned around, just in time to be almost drowned by Percy's bath water splashing on me.

I groaned, now completely wet.

I looked at Percy, ready to teach this pup a lesson, when I saw a raccoon in his bath water with him. I squinted my eyes, confused but I couldn't help but smile at how cut the raccoon was. The raccoon took the cherry off of Percy's head and ate it. I giggled as the raccoon picked up Percy's whole bowl and took a few out with his hand and stuffed the others in his mouth. Percy looked at the raccoon and I could tell he was ready to attack. The raccoon jumped out the bath tub, but stopped at me, handing me some cherries then ran off the ship as Percy started chasing and barking at him. I giggled as I watched them run off the ship and Percy landed in a pile of mud. _HA!_

I skipped off the ship, holding my cherries and stopped at Percy, "HAHA!" I teased, eating one of the cherries in my hand right in front of him. He growled at me, forming bubbles in the mud from his mouth. I just rolled my eye, walking over to my brother, whom I saw standing on a rock.

"Johnny! Do you want a cherry?" I asked him. he smiled at me taking all of them. I glared at my brother, "I didn't mean all of them!" I exclaimed. he just laughed.

"Where did you get these and why are you all wet and why is there soap in your hair?" He asked, eating my cherries.

"Percy."

"Ahhh!... Wait, aren't you suppose to be on the ship?" He asked me, smirking.

I smiled nervously, "What?!" I said, my voice getting high an octave.

My brother chuckled.

"Get back on the ship, sweetheart." John said, bending down to give me a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and looked at him and he had soap all over his mouth, making him look like he had a beard. I laughed at him and he looked at me confused.

"Well, what a sweet brother/sister moment. I hope I'm not interrupting." I heard someone say from behind me.

Jon and I looked and saw Ratcliffe standing there.

"Smith, what is that on your face?" He asked John.

John felt his face and looked at his hand, seeing soap everywhere. He quickly wiped the rest of the soap off his face and glared at me, blushing slightly.

He cleared his throat, "My apologies, sir. My sister just had her afternoon bath, you know how women are. Being out for a long time." John said and Ratcliffe agreed.

I glared at both of them, "How _RUDE_!" I huffed and stomped away.

Just as I was walking away, I bumped into someone's hard chest.

I grunted, "ow." I said. I looked up at the person's face and saw none other than...

_'Thomas! Of course.' _I thought to myself.

"We have to stop meeting like this. I'm one more bump away from a concussion." I said, rubbing my head. Thomas laughed.

"Yes, we do... But I kind of like it." He said and blushed, smiling at me.

I bit my lip and blushed, looking down.

"So, why are you all wet and have... Bubbles in your hair?" He asked, chuckling. I blushed.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

He chuckled.

"It's okay... You look... Adorable." He said and blushed harder, looking down.

I felt my cheeks get hot.

'_Woah... Is he flirting with me?'_ I thought.

"Are you... Flirting with me, Tommy?" I asked, smirking.

He blushed, "Well I uhm-" Someone cut him off.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go explore around a bit. You stay here and get on the ship." John said, walking over to Thomas and I. John noticed Thomas and glared at him slightly, "Thomas, what are you doing?" John asked, getting protective again. I rolled my eyes.

"We we're just talking. Now go, go, go. Tell me everything you saw when you get back." I said. John looked at me and nodded, hugging me and kissing me on the forehead then went off to explore.

I turned to Thomas and we smiled at each other.

"Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded." Ratcliffe said to all the Englishmen.

"You men build the fort. The rest of you… Break out the shovels! It's time to start digging. And the others..." He said, coming directly towards me, staring me down and I was kind of creeped out.

"I suggest you get back on the ship." He said and walked away. I rolled my eyes and turned to Thomas.

"I guess I have to go..." I said, upset.

"I guess you do..." He said, sighing.

"Well have fun with your... Digging." I said.

"It won't be fun if I won't be able to see you..." He mumbled under his breath and I barely heard.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said a little to quickly.

I smirked, "Oh, okay. Well, bye, Tommy." I said.

"Bye, Ashley." He said.

Then he pulled me in for a hug.

I felt my heart flutter. I hugged back, smiling to myself.

I didn't want to pull away but I knew I had to. He pulled back and I did too.

"Bye." I said, walking away, blushing and smiling nonstop.

I think I'm falling for this guy...

And I'm falling _HARD!_


	5. Pocahontas

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "Pocahontas". Only my OCs.**

**_A/N:_**** Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated this story. But here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please R&R! :)**

* * *

I was watching carelessly from the window.

The men left, going further into the wood to go dig up the dirt. Destroying the earth. I hated just sitting here watching this. I love nature and they're just tearing it down without a care in the world! i hope they realize they're just killing what gives them life... So if you think about it, logically... They're killing themselves.

I hope Thomas doesn't like the idea of cutting down trees and-

Woah!

I need to stop thinking bout him! I promised John I'd stay away... But, that's so hard to do.

I heard cheering and shouting, which interrupted my thoughts. I looked out the window of the Governors quarters in the ship and saw the men from a distance in the woods, guns in hand and they seemed fairly happy. I looked for Thomas and I saw him walking while sulking. I was confused, what happened in the woods?

I ran out there and was greeted by hugs from Lon and Ben.

"We won!" Ben said.

"The savages tried to ambush us and we won!" Lon said, cheerfully.

I smiled at them and hugged back, "Congratulations!" I told them.

I made my way through the crowd, looking for Thomas. I finally found him and jumped into his arms.

"Congratulations! I heard you won!" I told him just as all the other Englishmen started working agin. They were cutting down trees, destroying more of the environment, and seemed to be putting up tents as well.

He nodded, sadly. I got down on my feet.

"What's wrong, Tommy? Did something happen?" I asked, concerned.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Idon'tknowhowtoshooot." He said a little to quickly.

"A little bit slower." I told him.

"I... Don't... Know-" I interrupted him by giggling.

"Okay, a little bit faster." I said.

"I don't know how to shoot." He finally told me.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, oblivious.

"YES! It's a huge problem! Ratcliffe says I'm not a man, if I don't know how to shoot a gun." He explained to me, sighing, looking away from me.

I sighed, of course Ratcliffe would say that. That ugly, old geezer would do anything to put anyone down.

I grabbed Thomas' cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"Don't believe anything he says. So what if you don't know how to shoot? You can always learn. That ugly, old geezer doesn't know a thing." I told him. He smiled and chuckled at this. I giggled, "See you're smiling. That's my Tommy." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging back.

"By the way, Tommy..." I said.

"Hm." He acknowledge.

I got on my tippy-toes and whispered in his ear, "You're more a man than anyone." I whispered, slowly.

I got back on my feet and looked at Thomas, who was blushing a deep red. I giggled.

"Thank you, Ashley. I feel a whole lot better now." He said, hugging me again and I hugged back.

"You're welcome. Anytime you need me, I'm here for you, Tommy." I said.

He pulled back a little and smiled at me. I bit my lip. I got on my tippy toes once more, and kissed Thomas on the cheek.

I pulled back and Thomas looked at me, wide eyes and red in the face.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I apologized, sheepishly while looking down.

I felt Thomas cup my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up t him.

"I'm not..." He said.

He started to lean in, looking from my eyes to my lips. I bit my lip, leaning in as well. We ignored the Englishmen working around us, not caring. Our lips were inches away from each other and I hesitated to get any closer to what we were both thinking of doing.

"THOMAS, BOY! COME HELP US WITH THE- WOAH!" We heard someone yell to Thomas, interrupting or moment.

I quickly pulled back, seeing Ben and Lon standing a few feet away from Thomas and I. They obviously saw what was about to happen.

"What was that?" Thomas asked, his eyes still on me.

"C-Come help with the forts." Ben told him.

Thomas nodded, not taking his eyes off me, "I'm coming." He said and they nodded and left.

"Ashley, I-" I cut him off.

"I-I should go... You guys have... A lot of work to do. Bye, Tommy..." I said.

I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him.

"Ashley..." He whispered.

His face moved to the side of mine and kissed my cheek, slowly, lingering. I stood there, feeling tingles everywhere as I was unable to move.

He soon pulled away and smiled at me and I smiled back, blushing.

"Come on, lover boy! Let's get diggin'!" Lon said, dragging Thomas away to help the other men work.

* * *

**Thomas' POV**

**That Night...**

"Alright! This one's ready to hoist!" Ben said, as we started putting up the last logs to finish the fort. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was just pushing the fort up while thinking about Ashley...

"Two on each side. Ready now, push! Watch it, it's slipping!" Lon commanded.

"Come on, lads, it's only a little picket fence." Ben announced.

"Steady, steady!"

"There you go!" Ben said as we finally finished the fort.

I smiled as we finished, Ashley still on my mind.

"That'll keep everything out, eh, John?" I asked him.

He looked deep in thought and didn't answer.

"Something wrong, John?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, leaving his thoughts, "What?" he asked, confused.

"You've been awfully quiet." I said.

"Oh, he's just mad he missed all the action." Lon said.

I finally understood and smirked, "Oh, don't worry, John. You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians." I told him

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like that we did last time, eh mates?" Lon said, "_We shot ourselves an injun. Or maybe two or three!" _He sang, while pretending the tool he had was a gun.

"All right you howlin' Nutter! Get to work!" Ben demanded and kicked Lon's bum.

"Come on, Ben. It's just a little fun." Lone said.

"Oh sure, we're having loads of fun. Right, look at us. No gold, no food, while Ratcliffe sits up in his tent all day happy as a clam!" Ben exclaimed, motioning to the governor's tent.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"I'm doomed!" Ratcliffe exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked him, but I honestly didn't care.

I was in Ratcliffe's tent with him and Percy. I had to be in here since there was a storm going on and all the men were out working, building the fort.

He looked ta me and slightly glared, "I'll tell you what's going on, girly! I should be wallowing in riches right now and I haven't seen so much as a speck! It's got to be here somewhere. Where could it be? I've mind the forests and the hills and swamps, and nothing! Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?" He said.

I shrugged, nonchalantly, "Mmmnn." I mumbled.

Just then I saw that same raccoon from earlier running around the tent, with Percy chasing him for his bones back.

I giggled and shook my head.

"AH!" Someone yelled.

Ratcliffe and I turned our heads and gasped, frightened. Wiggins came in the tent and had an arrow shot through his head.

"I... I... I..." He trailed off and looked like he was on the verge of fainting, "I made it myself." He said and smiled, taking off the fake Indian arrow head band he must have made.

I giggled and shook my head, seeing he was perfectly fine.

Ratcliffe snatched the toy off Wiggins head, "Take that silly..!" Ratcliffe trailed off as he stared intensely at the toy Wiggins made, "Of course, the Indians! Wiggins, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?"

I answered for him, "Because you guys invaded their land, cut down their trees, and dug up their earth." I said as if it was obvious.

Wiggins nodded, agreeing with me.

"Shut it, girlie!" Ratcliffe commanded me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's the _gold_!" He exclaimed, grabbing hold of the map hanging from the small board, "They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I?" Ratcliffe rambled.

I rolled my eyes, "Why can't you just leave those poor people alone, so we can all go home and get on with our lives?" I asked him.

"That's it!" Ratcliffe said and grabbed hold of my arm, "The storm stopped so you are going with your brother now, young lady!" He exclaimed, dragging me with him out the tent.

"You are not my father! Let loose of me you ugly, old prick!" I commanded him, trying to get away.

He ignored me, "You there!" Ratcliffe said to Lon and Ben who were sitting down. The two men looked up and immediately stood, noticing Ratcliffe there. "Where's Captain Smith?" He asked the soldiers.

"Well he's..." Lon trailed off as he started looking around for my brother, "He's gone."

"Your singing must have scared him off!" Ben joked and I laughed.

"Well then go get him!" Ratcliffe commanded and roughly pushed me towards Lon and Ben, but Ben caught me before I hit the ground, "And for heavens sake, take that child with you!" He exclaimed, pointing at me, causing me to glare at him.

"What if we run into Indians?" Lon asked, worriedly.

"That's what _guns_ are for! Now get moving!" Ratcliffe commanded us.

* * *

**In The Woods...**

"Stay close, Ashley." Ben said, holding his gun tighter,"Smith! Smith! Where are ya mate?!" He yelled, looking for my brother. I knew my brother was somewhere here. I could feel it. He is my brother after all.

"He might be that way." I said, pointing.

"Let's go find out." Lon said and we went there.

"This place gives me the creeps... Savages could be hiding anywhere..." Lon complained as we made it to this old willow tree.

"Aye, well if you spot one, don't ask questions." Ben replied, "Just shoot."

I saw something move from the ground. I looked and saw the tree branch go up... By itself. I stood there, frozen and confused and a little scared. I back up, behind the tree, wanting to leave already. Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me behind the tree. I screamed but they covered my mouth with their hand. I gasped and looked up and thankfully, it was just my brother and... Some Indian girl...

I repeatedly looked at her, then back at John, confused.

Just then, the tree lifted its root higher, causing Ben and Lon fall to the ground. Ben turned to Lon angrily, "Watch your feet you big oaf!"

"It wasn't me!" Lon defended himself, "It was the tree." He said.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Oh of course, the tree just felt like lifting its roots and… " He trailed off as him and Lon both looked back and saw the trees roots go back towards the ground, "Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed, frightened by the trees actions.

The trees vines lifted up and smacked both of them on the butt, "Run!" Ben exclaimed and they both started running.

"What about Ashley?!" Lon asked.

"She's probably back at camp!" Ben replied and they ran away, out of sight.

I screamed louder and started to struggle to get out of my brothers grasp. I finally got loose and looked at both of them.

"Glad to see you're on our side." My brother said, but apparently he was talking to the tree.

"There's still some snap in these old vines." The tree replied.

I was taken back, "I-It talked. The tree talked... And has a face!" I pointed out.

"Johnny! Are tress suppose to do that?" I asked, hanging on to my brother, afraid.

He chuckled, "She's a _special_ tree." My brother reassured me.

The tree laughed, "Hello, child. Come closer." She told me.

I looked at John and the Indian girl, afraid.

"Go on." The Indian said, smiling at me.

I turned to John for support and he nodded, "She won't bite." He said.

I nodded reluctantly and took a step forward towards the tree. She took her vine and placed it under my chin.

"She has a good soul... Just like her sibling." The tree winked at John, "Kind hearted ... Yet, free-spirited... Just like a certain someone." She smiled at the Indian girl, "And she's_stunningly pretty_, as well." The tree complemented me.

I suddenly got comfortable and smirked, "Oh, I like her." I stated.

The tree chuckled, "You two are so much alike." The tree pointed out, letting go of my chin.

"Who is this?" I said to my brother, motioning to the Indian girl.

The Indian girl smiled at me, "Pocahontas... My name is Pocahontas."


End file.
